


U!Patton Chapter 2 Comic || Narrative Version

by mediocrem8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrem8/pseuds/mediocrem8
Summary: The Creativity Twins have recently finally been able to interact with one another, much to a certain Moral side's dismay. A scheme is planned, betrayal is bound to arise.The Narrative version of chapter 2 of a comic about Unsympathetic Patton
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Narrative version/my notes in regards to writing chapter 2 to the Unsympathetic Patton comic series. By majority vote, I have agreed to share these notes. 
> 
> Here is a link to the Comic's Masterpost, as well as a long and short versions of a summary for Chapter 1. 
> 
> https://aidensm8.tumblr.com/post/642112522419421184/unsympathetic-patton-au 
> 
> [Short Summary of Chapter 1]  
> Patton has powers that include making an emotion be felt enough that it physically affects the target.  
> Janus can repress a side, which can shut them down. This can be countered by Patton's emotional powers if the right memory is invoked. 
> 
> Baby twins are separated, Patton makes Virgil and Logan distrust Janus, and Remus gets a fever. Patton wins.

"You spilled ink all over the parchment!" 

"My wrist was so tired!" 

A pair of twins argued in front of a desk. A certain half-repitilian side standing behind them, amused. He is thankful for the twins finally being allowed to see each other, and how time had not been too cruel to either. 

"Mom!" The twins cry out to Janus. However, they continue bickering. At this moment, Patton enters and stands beside Deceit. 

Janus's smile fades. 

"Please _do_ ruin this for them. _Do_ think I forgot about what you did before." 

"What night?" Patton gives Janus an innocent smile. "Is this another one of your tricks, 'Dee'?" 

"You're planning something." 

Janus, now suspicious, moves to try to get answers to the questions that now plague his mind, but is interrupted by Remus dramatically shoving himself over his side. 

"Janus, my snitty'd mother figure! Roman is sooooooo mean," Remus tells him in the most dramatic pose he can muster whilst leaning on him. 

The twins' antics resume, but Janus's eyes don't leave Patton, who gives him a smirk. 

Taking a hold of Roman, Patton tries to usher him away. Roman is hesitant, as he did want to spend more time. 

Thinking quickly, Janus interjects. "How about we let Remus work with you? Two Creativities could be better than one." 

Roman pulls away from Patton, agreeing with Janus's suggestion. Roman spares a glance at Patton, asking for permission. 

"Of course!" Responded the ever the 'benevolent' fatherly side. 

As the twins begin mapping out their plan, which would lead to mischief, Janus smirks at Patton. 

"Oh noooo, looks like your plan has been foiled." 

"Oh? You think that was my plan?" Patton smirks back. This causes Janus's face to turn to suspicion. "After all this time, you're still so very naive?" 

"All good things to those who wait..." he chuckles. 

"You won't win."

  
  


"Neither will you."


	2. Part 1 - Disposable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a plan.

Tap tap tap! 

Remus plays with an opaque jar. His focus was almost entirely on it. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he suddenly hears Patton from behind. 

"I didn't think I'd run into you here, alone..." says Morality. "Uh... whatcha doing?" 

Remus turns to spare a glance to Patton. 

"Well if it isn't you. As you can see, I'm trying to pry this damned jar's legs wide open." 

"Huh... what's in it?" 

"No clue." 

Patton shrugs. "Maybe it's a sweet confetti surprise?" He suggests. 

"Boooooring. What do you want?" Interjects Remus. 

"Just a chat" 

"Yes, yes, I know all about the Birds and the Bees" 

Patton gives him a disapproving look. 

"Ok, Mr. Do-Good. What's 'the talk' this time?" 

"Roman." 

Rolling his eyes at the mention of his brother's name, Remus snaps his fingers. A bean chair appears beneath him, which he promptly positions himself on. He gets into a comfortable position before responding. 

"Ugh, the boring twin. This may take a while..." 

"What do you think of being an only child?" 

The question was asked quickly. Patton's expression unchanging. Remus props himself to his side, appearing to enter a deeper thought. 

"Huh, odd question..." he mutters to himself. "I talk about it a lot, it'd mean I'd get more attention, but... I'd rather not." 

Remus references how he knows how much of the workload his brother actively takes on. Before he could continue, Patton interjects. 

"Well, I think--" 

Whoosh! 

Patton barely manages to dodge the jar thrown at him. 

"Why would you do that?!" Patton looks angrily at Remus, his eyes glowing. "That was very dangerous!" 

Remus smirks. He knew this would happen. Seating in the most snarky position he can, he taunts Patton. 

"Oh, I'm soooooo sorry," He chuckles. "Did I break your focus?" 

Patton blinks, knowing his ruse has been exposed. 

"Let me guess: You plan to be rid of me... and make Roman the only Creativity," Remus continued. "Is that right?" 

The duke bursts into a loud cackle, leaning backwards. "Ah, RoBro would love to hear about this" 

"If he'd believe you. Now smirking, Patton looks down upon Remus, whose laughs had halted. 

"Time has weakened your powers you can't--" 

"Influence his decisions?" Patton finished. 

Remus was now feeling unnerved. Roman would believe him, wouldn't he? 

"He's my brother, he'll know when I'm serious." 

"And I'm his 'padre' so what is your point?" Patton turns to leave. "It'd be my word against yours." 

"Quite the plan. What's the donkey's tail here?" 

"There are no donkeys here. But did you know that you are optional?" 

"Optional?" 

"Disposable." 

Remus's eyes widen. He knew this, but he wasn't prepared for Patton to have known either. 

"I'm already trash tho--" he sputters out. 

As Patton was to leave, Janus rises into the room. He looks at the Moral side who seemed to have just finished a conversation with the dark duke. 

"Ah, Patton. I totally expected to see you here.... with Remus." His voice was filled with venom. "What business do you have here? Perhaps you'd hate to stay for some tea and a chat?" 

Janus's mind was filled with concern for what could have been said to Remus, but he couldn't show that to Patton just yet. 

"I was just about to leave, actually." Patton tells the deceitful side. "Have a nice day!" 

Patton begins to exit. As he sank out, he muttered softly "...while you still can." 

Janus did not trust this at all. 

As soon as Morality leaves, he quickly rushes to Remus's side. The duke broke down in front of his trusted friend. 

"Did he hurt you?" Janus asked him, protectively holding the side who had been like a child to him. "What did he say to you?" 

"He's planning something.... to get rid of me" 

"Don't let him get to your head. It gives him power," Janus tries to warn him. Finally, he admits to Remus, "I knew he was planning something. Can I trust you to get Roman on our side?" 

Remus clings to Janus, not seeming to want to let go of the motherly snake. 

"Please, Remus. We don't have much time--" 

"I'll try..." Remus weakly responds. His tone sounding very unsure. 


	3. Part 2 - Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first betrayal, the start of everything going downhill.

Patton stands at the edge of a hallway. He is eavesdropping on a certain pair of Creative twins. 

Remus is trying to convince Roman of Patton's immoral deed, to which Roman shuts down many of them. 

Much to Patton's delight, he hears Roman accuse Janus of deceiving them. This results in an even bigger argument between the twins. This was merely the beginning.

  
  


Roman returns to his room, upset. He is questioning if he had made the right choice to doubt Remus, if Patton was capable of the accusations against him. 

His thoughts are interrupted by Patton sudenly entering, with a plate of fresh cookies. 

"Heya kiddo. I brought snacks," Morality softly tells him. "You look upset. Wanna talk about it?" 

"Padre?" 

Roman thinks for a moment before releasing his frustration in a rant. 

"Just Remus being Remus. Why is it so frustrating to have siblings?! I can't believe we're even related!" 

Roman pauses, thinking about what he said and who he had said it to. Patton takes this time to gently place the cookies on the prince's desk, giving him a confused look. 

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know you'd tell me to get along with my brother-" Roman sighs in a defeated tone. "I don't hate him. I just--" 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." 

Roman looks up at Patton, surprised. He hadn't expected that response, especially from the side being the embodiment of Morality. 

"I didn't expect that from you." 

"I'm always full of surprises." 

Roman finishes munching down on one of the cookies he had been given, as he continued his train of thought. 

"But I do enjoy having a sibling. Plus I want to catch up after all those years of not knowing he exists--" 

"Why would you even want that?" Patton interjects, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

"You don't have to have a brother," 

"You can't deny that I do!" 

"Yes, but you don't have to for long. You can be an only child again! The problem can still be discarded!" 

"D-Discarded?!" Roman, enraged, abruptly stands to grab Patton by the shirt. He prepares to throw a punch when he suddenly feels a wave of dizziness hit him. 

The prince's form crumples quickly, holding on to the fatherly side. 

"Oops, right on time," he hears him say. 

"Wh... why am I..." 

"Tired? You looked exhausted soooooooooo....." 

"You.... The cookies w-were..." 

Roman falls to the ground, barely clinging on to conciousness. He desperately tries to get back up, but to no avail. 

He can't sink out, he can't sense his powers. All he could do was glare at the side who had just betrayed him. 

Remus was right, he should have listened. 

"Y-you... won't win...." 

He feels himself being picked up and dragged somewhere within the room. 

"Gosh, Deceit said that to me too!" Patton places Roman on the nearby couch. "You've been spending too much time with them. You're always so willing to be on their side." 

"Y...You traitor..." 

As his vision blurs, Roman desperately tries to reach his hand out to stop Patton. 

"You can't... don't... h-hurt...." 

"Don't hurt Remus?" Patton finishes for him. He smiles. "No promises, kiddo." 

That is the last thing Roman hears as he falls asleep. 

Patton leaves the room. 

"You'll thank me later, don't worry..." he says as he closes the door. "All you have to do is stay in your room." 

"After all, you'd just get in the way too much." 

_Lock_.


	4. Part 3 - Not Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is a liar who isn't lying, the other is lying

Standing outside the door of Logic, Janus tries to warn Logan to escape.

"He's manipulating you! Heck, he's manipulating Roman! You're supposed to protect him, aren't you?" He argued.

"Do you have evidence?"

"...Evidence?" Janus blinked.

"Is there proof for all these accusations?" Logan looked at him, distrusting every word.

Without hesitating, Janus responds. "Do you recall that night?"

"The one when Patton saved us from you?" Logan bluntly stated. He remembers it clearly. Hr can still vividly recall the panic he felt when he realized he had met Remus, when he saw the state Roman was in when Patton got back.

He remembers the pain of seeing his best memory, only to be shattered by waking up to a dire situation. He could still hear Patton's distorted voice.

"Is that the lie he told?" Janus asks.

"It's the truth I experienced. It still hurts."

"It'll hurt more if you stay on his side."

"Me?" Logan gives him a glance, turning his back. "... or hurt you?"

"Logan wait!"

With that, he closes the door. Janus tries to get him to open back up, but to no avail. He's begging Logan to believe him, but his desparate attempts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?!" Janus calls out, quickly summoning his staff.

He promptly turns around, only to find Remus there.

"...Sup?" Remus raises his hands in faux defeat, ever the dramatic side. "Nice stick. You gonna shove it up my ass or something?"

"Please ' _do'_ keep scaring me from behind," Janus sighs.

"Sorry not sorry!"

"Moving on, where is Roman? Did you convince him to get out?"

Remus's facade drops. "Ah... y'see...."

"You two had a big argument."

Remus nods.

"You said so violence sooooooo....." he tries to defend.

"...It's fine. Looks like we're on our own." Janus says as he tries to formulate a new plan. "We can expect an 'easy' no from Virgil, so we--"

"Dee." Remus interrupts him, as he feels a sudden rush of fear coursing through him. Remus wasn't one to be scared easily, neither was Roman. But he knows this fear isn't his own.

"Remus?! What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong...." he manages to choke out. He has never felt fear like this before. "We need to check on Roman."

"Wait!" Janus tried to call out to a now-running Remus.

The duke could hear a nearby door slamming shut, and right before he turns the hallway, he is stopped by Janus.

"Let go of--"

"Shush. Patton's nearby..." whispered Janus.

At the other corner, Patton takes notice of the shuffling noises. "Oh, do we have visitors?"

Janus can practically hear Patton's smile through those words.

They can hear Patton's soft humming growing closer. Remus summons his morning star, in a panic.

To this, Janus holds on to Remus's weapon

"Idiot, your damage is impermanent." He cannot risk Remus pissing off Patton this way, but he can't sink out yet either. They'd have difficulty entering again.

Right as Patton is about to turn the corner, he is stopped by Virgil.

"Patton?"

The moral side turns to look at Virgil, who looks like he had just woken up.

"I heard a door slam," Virgil tells him. "... and were you just humming to the hallway?"

"Was I in-tune?"

"... Sure."

Patton's face softens as he meekly explains to Virgil that the door slam was from Roman's door. To further cast him in, he tells Virgil of Roman nearly punching him over something relating to Remus.

"For Remus? Why would he--" Virgil is filled with worry. "Did he hurt you?"

The anxious side felt angry, not just at Remus, but at himself for having not paid closer attention to the Dark Sides before they caused this mess. He couldn't believe they nearly got an innocent side hurt.

As Virgil leads Patton away to comfort him, the two hidden sides could only converse what they had just heard.

Remus found it almost hard to believe Roman would attack Patton like that, especially after their argument when Roman defended the Moral side's integrity.

"He's... he's lying..." Remus murmurs. "He's lying, right?"

To this, Janus could only shake his head. Patton did not lie, but it didn't feel like the whole truth either. Roman had a reason to punch him, but Patton had not disclosed why.


	5. Part 4 - How Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little lie, Logan discovers who the true liar is.

A mirror peeks out of the hallway. "The hallway is clear, they're gone," declares Remus.

Standing at the corner, Remus is still looking through the mirror whilst Janus looks at him, unamused.

"Ah yes, it's almost like the sound of them leaving wasn't clue enough" he sarcastically says. "We absolutely needed a mirror to see."

"Shut it and let me be dramatic," Remus quickly responds.

The two approach the door. Remus strides forward, reaching out to the knob.

"All we have to do is talk to Roman and see if he's calmed down," Remus says, confidently. "I mean we are siblings, he can't stay mad at me forever"

".... can he?" He hesitates.

"I understand you're afraid but we can't hesitate now," Janus breaks Remus from his nervous thoughts. "I'll talk to him"

Remus stands aside, nodding to Janus's plan.

"If he locked the door, I entrust you to break it--"

_Snap._

"... Oh shit," mutters Janus.

"Now is not the time for 'Oh shit'!!"

Janus glances the broken doorknob before promptly dropping it to take a peek of the doorway's gap.

"That's not right... unless _he_ made the door m--"

"Out of the way, snekmom!" Remus raises his hand to summon his morning star. He is poised to attack. "There won't be a door for long!"

Remus raises his weapon, preparing to strike when suddenly, he feels a strong push from his side.

Concerned, Janus steps in front of Remus. He assumes a defensive position as he yells out "We are not your enemy!"

"Don't lie to me," a voice tells them.

Across the two, Logan stands his ground. His outstretched arm poised to attack again.

Angrily, Logan tells them "I knew it was in my best interest to check on Roman."

After a beat, he continued. "What business do you have here?! I won't let you hurt him again like you did before."

Logan's face was full of fury, his voice stern.

"So please, spill out ALL those lies. I want to hear every single one."

"You want me to lie? Fine!" Responded a now-angry Janus.

"Patton is the good side. He didn't trap Roman wherever. We have the power to remove entire doorways!"

"Remove doorwa--"

"Did my lies satisfy you? Would you like to hear more?"

Logan places his hand upon the frame. Sensing no opposite door handle, his face drops in worry.

Quickly taking hold of Remus's morning star, Logan swings it at the faux door with all his might.

"Roman?!" Logan frantically yells. "Roman, please! Are you in there?!"

Losing hope, Logan drops the weapon with a loud 'clank'. He leans on the door, desperate for a response.

There is none.

Janus carefully approaches the logical Side, reaching a hand to comfort him.

"Loga--"

"How much?"

Janus pulls back his hand, confused. "How much what?" Asked he.

"How much have we been manipulated?"  
"How much have we been fooled?"

With a pause, Logan quietly voices out his final question, his voice coated with anger and regret.

...

"How much has he hurt everyone?"


	6. Part 5 - Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream to uncover hidden sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Roman has Cleithrophobia

Roman stands amidst a barren scene. He knows he is not alone there.

"Hello...?" He calls out as he turns around, only to find a figure.

It was Remus. Tears ran down the duke's face. Roman could hear faint repetitions of "He's evil. He's after me..."

"Remus?"

"He's going to send me away again.."

"Again? He's done this before?"

"You have to remember..." Remus begged. His body begins to fade. "Please... I don't want to go."

"Why can't I remember?!" Roman is now in panic. He's confused and concerned. "I swear I'll stop him! I won't let him hurt you--"

"You'll be too late."

"No!" Roman screamed out into the empty abyss. His tears did not cease. "I'll remember... I..."

"He won't let you." Another familiar voice told the prince from behind.

Logan.

"You have to save yourself first," he continued.

"No, I'll save you too. If I can't..." Roman pauses to rushes towards his true parental figure. "How else can I be your hero?"

"Leave us. Your happiness is heroic enough for us."

As Roman is about to hug him, he vanishes. He is left to hug himself. He doesn't want to be lonely, he wanted Logan back.

"Why do you shed tears?" Janus, now behind him, spoke up. "You'll still win."

"What good is winning if it means everyone else is gone?"

"You're right, we'd lose..." Janus continued. "But he won't win either."

"No!" Roman could not accept that. This couldn't be his only choice. He wants to save everyone. There must be a way.

He curls up, tightly. He cries more.

"Then start at the beginning," suggests Virgil. He now sits beside the prince. "Which memories are gone?"

"I don't know!"

"No?"

"I'm trying, I--"

His thoughts are interrupted by a hand offered out to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Patton smiles softly.

"You look upset. Wanna talk about it?" He asks in a familiar tone. Roman knows this tone. The voice of betrayal.

"You.... traitor..."

"Is that my 'Thank you'?" Patton asks in a seemingly disappointed tone. "So, so ungrateful."

"No, I--"

"You can't even remember to save your friends, can you?"

"You did this to me."

"You did this to yourself."

Roman is able to resist Patton's influence. He slaps the hand away. "Liar! What did you do?!"

"I did nothing," Patton chuckled. "I can't remove memories!"

"Then why? Why can't I remember"

"I can't remove memories."

"Then how?"

Patton grins. This only increases Roman's anxiety. What could he have done?

"I can remove emotions. A little fear to dominate..." Patton laughs. "And you forgot about it yourself!"

Motivated Forgetting.

Patton used the lack of happiness and a dominance of fear to force him to repress a memory without Janus's direct intervention.

Roman awakens. It was a dream.

He gets up, attempting and failing to use his powers.

"I need answers... Janus should have some." He mutters to himself as he gets up. "Ugh, I have to manually exit..."

Unfortunately for him, just as he reaches for the doorknob, it falls off its place.

 _Shit_.

Roman could feel his anxiety rising and tears building up. Everything felt heavy, it felt as though everything was against him.

He felt alone. Fear dominated his thoughts as his cleithrophobia further consumed him.

He began banging on what used to be the door, begging "Let me out! Please!"

But no one heard him.


	7. Part 6 - Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two braincells form an alliance. Suspicion arises.

"So that's what happened," Logan mutters, as he leans on the door. 

Sitting next to Logan is Janus. Remus sleeps upon his lap. All three appear tired. 

"It all makes sense now?" Janus asks, to which Logan confirms. 

"I think our time is up here." 

"Time's up?" 

"I need to take Remus back to the Dark Side. He's not meant to stay here for long." Janus explained to Logan with a pained expression. "He can exist in the commons, but not here..." 

Logan senses this and buries his face into his knees. 

"I wasted your time..." 

"You decided to help us. That makes up for it." 

"But Remus shouldn't be..." 

"Incompatible with the Light Side? He didn't use to be til that night. Patton may have done something to him and I...." Janus paused, his voice shaking. "I was out cold. I couldn't stop him from..." 

Janus stops, he knows their time is running shorter and shorter. He places a hand on Logan's shoulder. 

"We'll discuss this another time. But for now, let's keep this alliance a secret. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

And with that, Logan is left alone by what had once been a door to Roman's quarters. 

Before he could think of what to do next, he is interrupted. 

"Finally found you. Patton's been making snacks for a marathon later, he wanted to know what you wanted," Virgil conveys to him. 

"Virgil...?" 

"No, I'm not on the menu, smartass." Virgil took a moment to assess Logan. "Uh... why are you on the floor?" 

"Ah... I was just about to stand," he says to dodge the question. His mind was still on Janus, he could not risk Virgil discovering this, nor could he risk lying. 

"No shit, Sherlock. What drove you to sit down there?" 

"Am I not allowed to?" Shit. Logan knows that was not the best to say. 

"That's new. You're avoiding all my questions," Virgil scoffs. "Did you get your head hit on something?" 

"No, I'm perfectly fine. In case you forgot, I am immune to all physical damage." 

"Sure. Watch out, though. Patton says Deceit is planning--" Virgil's train of thought is abruptly interrupted when he notices the crack behind Logan. 

He reaches out to feel it. It's a legitimate crack, in the shape of a very familiar weapon. His thoughts coming up with bad and possible worse case scenarios. 

Virgil is now worried. Had Logan been fighting by himself? Were the others there? 

"What happened to--" 

"ROMAN'S DOOR!!" A voice cried out from behind, calling the attention of the two. 

It was Patton, with tears running down his face, his expression was nothing but worry. Much like a scared parent. 

"What happened?!" He asks them, trying to hold back from crying. "Where is Roman?!" 

"We don't know. I think he--" 

Patton breaks down, to which Virgil comforts the fatherly figure. Patton clings to him, sobbing. 

"Who would do this?" He asks. 

"I... don't know. But I think that Remus..." 

"Remus did this?" 

"It looks like his weapon..." Virgil says, glancing at Logan for confirmation. 

"... The crack does match the build of his Morning Sta--" 

"HE HAD A MACE?!" Patton wailed. "Poor Roman... my son..." 

Virgil is trying his best to calm Patton down. Amidst the crying, an idea hits Logan. These aren't real tears. Patton should know where Roman is, this is his domain. A fact he's only ever told Logan. 

He decides against trying to expose this. Patton's act was too good, he can't have Virgil distrust him or have the tables turned against him. 

Virgil suggests heading back to the commons to calm their nerves. 

"I'll catch up. I have something I need to check on." Logan tells them as he turns to leave. 

"Take your time, you know where we are," Virgil responds. "And watch out for Deceit!" 

"I will." 

Logan says as he leaves to enter the Dark Sides' domain. 

"We need to talk," he says as he finds Janus. 

"Er..." Logan pauses, taking notice of the half-snake's attire. 

"...What? Am I not allowed to wear a bathrobe in my own home?" 

"It's the headband..." 

"It's practical. You can't possibly expect to suddenly come here and see me in my full get-up attire!" Janus scoffed. 

"Fair enough," Logan responds softly. "Anyways, let's talk." 

Janus nods and Logan takes this as a cue to sit. 

"I want to discuss theories. You seem to know more so..." he says as he pulls out the nearest chair. "About Patton's plan, I think he will--" 

"Hush!" 

Logan feels his own hand moving to silence himself, as Janus made him do once before. 

The chair is also pulled back to its place. Janus looks at him, annoyance evident on his expression. 

"I do apologize, but I'm not risking this conversation to be overheard." He explains further. "You never know who may be eavesdropping." 

"..." 

"And don't sit there. It's a trap." 

Deceit leads the two down the hall, and towards a wide double door. The intricatw snake-like designs hinting to the room belonging to Janus. 

"Come. Into my study," he gestures for them to enter, as the door opens. "It's quite new, but I assure you it's safe from prying eyes and ears." 

"A place of Honesty." Janus finishes, as the two enter. 

They are now seated across one another. Logan can sense something was off about the room. It was quite fancy, lined with books and documents as expected of the Self-Preservation side. 

"Privacy isn't the only reason we're here, is it?" Logan asks. "Something's off..." 

"You're right. It felt unfair that you can't lie to me so as we sit here, even I myself cannot lie at all," explained Janus. 

"Ah, mutually assured honesty." 

"Yes. Now, let's talk."


	8. Part 7 - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus have a talk about a plan. How fast can a plan go wrong? A point at the right direction with the wrong time.

"So let me get this right..." Janus began. His face seemingly unamused. He's fidgeting with a chess piece. "Patton plans to use Virgil to get rid of Remus." 

He plucks out one of Logan's pawns from the board, swapping it for his piece. 

"And as for Ro, his disappearance is to frame us to ensure Virgil's loyalty to him?" 

"It's most plausible." Logan confirms. 

He sighs, bringing his hands together, entering deeper thought. 

"Considering how Patton knows how much Virgil cares about Roman and how much he trusts him, he could have planned this long ago." A thought crosses Logan's mind. "You mentioned Virgil changed after his first encounter with Patton?" 

He paused. "Hypothetically speaking, is it possible to lend our powers to another side?" 

Janus's face spelled it all out for him. 

"That was the most idiotic question I have ever heard," he bluntly responds. 

"You could have simply just said 'no'..." Logan pouts. As Janus finishes critiquing the Logical Side's Chess strategy, Logan lets out a frustrated sigh. 

"Fine, the question was 'idiotic'. A side can't take over each other's roles, it was rhetorical!" 

"Breathe. You're stressed." 

"Wow, you noticed." Logan leans back, his hands in the air. "Roman is missing, Virgil is being manipulated, and Patton is evil. My stress is very much justified!" 

Logan sinks back into the couch in defeat, his arms crossed. "Ugh, emotion driven speech. This room has too much truth." 

"It's called 'Venting'," Janus tells him. "But I do agree with you. The more you talk, the more the room exposes you." 

Silence consumes the room. 

"... also, your move." 

Logan reluctantly complies and moves another piece. 

"We shall not speak of this 'Emotionally Charged Vent' outside of this room." Logan declares. 

"No promises," responds Janus. He sits up, seeming as though he is assessing the board. 

"Hmm..." 

"What?" 

"Chess is a terrible analogy for our problem. This isn't all Black-and-White. Sides may even switch..." 

"Then why did you make us play the game?" Logan looks at Janus, confused. 

"I just wanted to play." Janus replied, bluntly. 

Janus sits up, an idea finally formulating in his head. "I think I have a plan." 

"Virgil would never believe me, but you are credible enough. He trusts you! You could talk reason to him, or cast doubt," he explains. "You could even ask Patton to let you hide Roman elsewhere and take him--" 

"Take him here... to safety..." Logan finishes. 

Logic stands, his hands on the table as he comes to the realization of his ally's plan. 

"You're right! I could even try to convince Virgil that Patton has Roman. Only Patton can rearrange the layout of the Light Sides' Domain. It proves your innocence!" 

He can feel a rush of excitement course through him. "And it's justified so Patton can't--" 

"Checkmate." Janus smirks, as he wins their little Chessmatch. 

He stands, going around the table towards Logan. Reaching out a hand for a shake. 

"So now we have a plan. I do believe a handshake is in order, don't you agree?" He chuckles. "Good game?" 

Logan takes the hand, giving a firm shake. 

"Good game." 

Logan turns to try to leave, but finds he can't. Confused, he asks Janus about this. 

"Ah right. Come out, no side can sink in or out of this room. I have yet to study this place further," he tells Logan as his gaze shifts elsewhere. "Remus should awaken soon." 

As the two finally exit the Study, they bid one another a farewell. 

"About time Patton 'won'. He's set his downfall." 

"Yes, that was a nice talk. The new perspective feels quite nice, thank you." Logan pauses, giving Janus a smile. "I look forward to bringing Roman here." 

"I'll see you all soon." Janus excitedly replies as Logan finally sinks out. 

Little had Janus known that hidden within the shadows, a certain anxious side had overheard their farewells.

"Fuck!" Virgil screams out, as he returned to the Light Sides. Patton had been waiting for him there. 

"Language," he says as per his reflex. "Did you find Logan? Where was he?" 

"H-hes.... D-Dark Sides..." Virgil angrily chokes out. He had not expected Logan to have betrayed them or to fall for Deceit's tricks. 

"You were right..." he finally formulates. "You were right that Deceit has Logan tricked to go against us! They plan to hurt you!!" 

"They might have Roman!" Patton adds, only increasing Virgil's anxiety. 

"Shit..." Virgil could only say. What was he to do?


	9. Part 8 - Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan knew too much. Action had to be taken.

Logan returns to the Light Side.

"Logan! You're back!" Calls out a gleeful Patton, from the couch. "Where have you been?"

"It's private, sorry Patton." Logan responds, turning to face him. "Have you seen Virgil? I need to have a word with him. It's a serious matter."

Pause.

"Again, sorry."

"Virgil? I dunno... He was here earlier but..." Patton yawns, resting his head on his arms. He looks comfy.

"He left you here alone?" Logan asks.

"Maybe he went to grab drinks for himself? The chips were pretty dry."

"You look ready to slee--" Logan pauses. Something felt off. "...Patton?"

"Mmh?"

"Did you just try to use your powers on me?" Logan stared down at the Moral side.

"Did it work...?" Patton responds, pouting.

"Your powers need the target to be in an emotionally vulnerable state," Logan explains. "I won't fall easily."

"Aww, don't go!" Patton cries out. "I still have one last question!"

"Very well, ask me. But please make it quick, I need to head out soon." Logan tells him as he turns. He is ready to leave.

"I understand emotions and feelings are foreign to you. You are Logic, after all..."

"That's not a questio--"

"You know where dear little Roman is, don't you?"

Logan stops. He is baffled at Patton's audacity. Turning around to respond, unaware of the scowl on his face, Patton speaks before he could.

"That's a yes, right?"

"You're right. I do."

"You always do--"

"You have him held in whatever trap you lured him into. Likely his room." Logan bluntly states. He knows this, Patton has nowhere else to put Roman.

However, he was not ready for Patton to begin tearing up. The crocodile tears were back.

"Are you accusing me of hurting AND hiding Roman? I saved you two that night! What motivation do I have?" Patton said between sobs.

"Why are you pinning all this guilt on me, Logie? You're helping the villains." He further tells the Logical Side.

Logan was starting to feel unnerved. The tables were turning and he had no defense. He does not trust Patton to not have a plan if he should lash back.

"I see what you're doing..." Patton continues pressing forward. "You've been avoiding Virgil's questions, you're keeping us in the dark, and you're hiding from us..."

"There's a term for it." Patton looks Logan in the eye. "Do you know what it's called?"

Logan was not liking where he was taking this conversation. He has to say something, before Patton can dig a deeper grave for him.

"It's called being a Traitor."

Shit. This was not good for Logan. He can feel fear building up inside him. This didn't feel right, but he has to fight back.

"No. No, you're the traitor. You're not getting away..." Logan tries to backtrack. This unnatural fear was clouding his mind, he can't think. "Janus will--"

"I knew it."

Virgil steps out from hiding. Of course, the fear Logan felt was Virgil's anxiety. But before he could do anything, he feels a rush of emotions rush through him.

His mind was too scrambled from the fear, he was vulnerable.

And Patton took his opportunity.

Logan dropped to the ground, tears continuously falling. The emotions were overwhelming, he can't fight them in his current state.

"I'm sorry, Logan. This is to save you from Deceit," Virgil apologized. He looked at Logan with sympathy, but he has to do this to protect him from hurting anyone else on Deceit's behalf. "I told you he was dangerous. Please, this is very hard"

"No... No! Please!" Logan begged. "Please listen! Janus is innocent! It's--"

Logan's crying too much he can barely speak.

Virgil turns to exit, knowing his power should last on Logan for the next several hours. "Deceit may still be nearby. Can you watch Logan?"

"I'll do my best!" Patton responds, with a sad look on his face. Tears were still in his eyes "It hurts so much to see Logan like this..."

"I'll be back quickly." Virgil tells him as he leaves the two to themselves.

As soon as Virgil was gone, Patton's tears dried too. He stood over Logan, a smile on his face. "Such a shame. You failed--"

"Where is Roman?" Logan asks.

"Does it even matter? You're powerless..." Patton teases. "I always knew you'd be on Roman's side. All the easier trap."

"You won't win."

"That's the third time I've been told that line. What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

_Thwack!_

And hit Patton he did. Logan felt the rage building up in him, he wasn't going to let Patton escape unharmed, even with Virgil's anxiety and Patton's emotional overload hindering him. He had to. For Roman.

"You bastard!" Logan cries out.

Patton's glasses land with a crack. The hit left a mark. Good.

"Perfect hit, thank you." Patton cheerfully responded, his smile unwavering.

Shit, he wanted this. Logan realizes Patton had taken advantage of how anxiety had clouded his thinking. He meant for this to happen.

How far ahead did Patton plan this? Logan didn't have time to think as Patton picks up his glasses, continuing.

"As a reward for helping me, I'll give you a reward. Say hi to Roman for me," he tells Logan.

With a wave of Patton's hand, Logan is sent backwards. He lands and finds himself in another room.

He can hear sounds of sobbing stop. It was near him.

"Logan...?"

Roman. He's found Roman.

Rather, now he's trapped with him.


	10. Part 9 - Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unintentional betrayal has dire consequences for Virgil

"Logan, you're ok!" 

Logan looked up, not sure if he should believe his eyes. 

"Y-you are Logan, right? Not one of Patton's tricks or someth--" 

"R-Ro..." Logan's voice was shaking. It really was Roman. He could see the tears streaming from the prince. He looks so worried. Was he worried about him? 

"What did they do to you?" Roman asked, seeing Logan's state. He can see Patton's influence on him, alongside another familiar one. Virgil's eyeshadow. "Where are Remus and Dee? Why are you here? Did Patton trap you too?" 

Logan didn't know how to respond. The others' effects didn't help much either. 

"H-how long have... you been stuck here? Shit, your cleithrophobia..." Logan felt so much regret, the tears continuing to flow. This wasn't good for either of them. 

"Doesn't matter now, you have to get out of here!" Roman quickly tells him, gripping Logan's hand tight. 

But he can't. He can't build enough focus to use his own powers, nor does he want to leave Roman alone. The prince had been alone too much, he doesn't want him to suffer more than he already has. 

The emotions overwhelm him and he pulls himself up to Roman, enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

"I'm so sorry, Roman. I'm sorry..." 

"No, I'm sorry. I was played like a fool." 

"I never should have let him. I was supposed to protect you. I raised you, I stood by you," Logan sobbed. "But I still failed you. I'm sorry." 

Roman holds Logan, trying his best to comfort him. He hated how much Patton had hurt them. Making Logan cry was a line crossed too far. 

"Shhh, you never failed. Can you stand?" 

"N-no..." Logan said as he shook his head. He could barely feel any control over himself. He wanted to curl up into a corner as he cried. 

"I... I have to try something. To get rid of this anxiety..." Logan tells Roman. "P-please... help me up t-to a seat..." 

Roman nods and he picks up Logan, placing him on the couch. Logan doesn't let go of Roman's hand. 

"I-I need... help..." Logan chokes out. 

"Of course, anything." 

[The scene pans over to Virgil and Patton.] 

Virgil returns to the commons. 

"Coast is clear, Deceit isn't here--" he stops, seeing Patton. "What happened?! Where's Logan?" 

Virgil took a look at Patton. He was in tears, holding a visible bruise on his cheek. There was a crack on one of his glasses' lenses. 

Logan was nowhere to be seen. 

"L-Logan did this..." Patton tells him. This shocks him. Why would Logan go so far for Deceit? Do they want to hurt an 'innocent' side that badly? 

"He must have ran back to the Dark Sides..." 

The sound of Patton's sobs were getting too much for him, and so he decides "Patton, I want you to hide. I'm going to try to call Janus. We'll need a talk and I need you if he tries anything." 

He regrets how it had to come to this. 

"Here, offer him one of the cookies you made. I hear it helps in starting conversations." Patton tells him, as he hid. 

Virgil sighs. The idea was ridiculous but seemed fair enough. He takes a cookie and makes a call for Janus. 

Silence. 

Virgil tosses the cookie behind him. An audible catch is heard. 

"It's not good to waste food, I thought Morality would have taught you better than that." 

Good, Janus came. Virgil turns to face him. 

"It's for you, dumbass. I made it." 

"Did Logan come here?" 

"Yes, he did. He said you were innocent." 

Janus looks at Virgil. No lies, so he obliges to please the anxious side. A soft smile forms on his face. 

"Fine, fine. You haven't called for me in years, what is it? Did Logan say anything new?" He asks, trying to mask the twinge of happiness he felt in his heart. He hoped that Logan spoken to him. 

"I wanted to ask you about him too. Logan hit Patton. Where are you hiding him?" 

Janus's smile drops. That was not the response he expected. His excitement may have been too early. 

"Logan is missing?--" Janus pauses. His vision was getting fuzzy. Something didn't feel right. "Wh-what did you put in the cookie? Th.... I feel... t-tired...?" 

The half-snake falls backwards, his conciousness was fading quick. He makes an attempt to escape, but nothing happened. 

"Wh... what's this...? I can't feel my powers..." he says as he drifts into a deep slumber. 

Virgil's eyes widened, he had not intended this. He could have sworn he had given Janus a regular cookie. Wasn't it? 

"Wh-What's happening?!" Virgil cries out. "Dee?! Get up!"


	11. Part 10 - Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another deal is made. Virgil is alone, what other choice does he have?

Janus lays unconcious in the middle of the room. Virgil rushes to his side. 

"What did you make me do?" Virgil glared at Patton, cradling Janus's unconcious form in a protective embrace. 

Virgil knows he made a mistake, he never should have trusted Patton. 

"I've done nothing," Patton chuckled. "You were the one that did this to him." 

Virgil is filled with rage. All this time, he thought Patton was the good side. Now he gets to regret that mistake, seeing his former parental figure's sleeping form. 

"You won't win." 

Ah, the fourth time. 

"I haven't yet. But you have to admit, I'm nearly there..." Patton responded. "I mean, here you are, all alone. Janus can't help you now, Remus can't enter this place by himself, and as for Logan and Roman.... well, they're another story." 

Another realization hits Virgil. Patton knew where the two were, and he was the one behind their disappearances. 

"You... What did you do to them?!" Virgil demanded. 

"Not much. But they are safe, I assure you that." 

"Liar!" 

Patton smiled. This was a familiar scene. All set up just like their first encounter. "You said that to me once before." 

"You won't win this time." Virgil says as he gently places Janus back down, standing protectively in front of him to confront Patton. "You hurt them, you hurt me. I won't let you hurt Remus!" 

"I won't be the one hurting Remus. You will." Patton says, gleefully smiling. 

"Like hell I will!" 

"Don't you want to see Roman and Logan get out safely?" 

Virgil's eyes widened. No wonder Patton was so willing to betray the two other Light Sides he had raised. They were leverage. 

"You're asking me to sacrifice Remus for them?" 

"I'm asking you to eliminate the source of all bad thoughts, and as a reward, you'd be saving Logic and Creativity." Patton explained. "It's a win-win! You didn't even like Remus anyway." 

Virgil looked at Patton in disbelief. 

"You're bluffing. You would never hurt them, they're too important in your eyes." 

"You're right, but I would hurt Deceit." 

Virgil turns around, realizing Janus was gone. He's now frantic, worried about the motherly half-snake. 

Patton laughs. "You shouldn't have let him come here." 

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Virgil yelled. 

"Indoor voice, please. He's alive. But now it's a three-for-one, isn't it?" Patton tells him. "I'll even sweeten the deal: I'll leave you all alone." 

Virgil looked at Patton, shocked at what he's willing to offer to get rid of Remus. The utter lack of sympathy. How much further was Patton willing to go? 

"Fine. I'll do it." Virgil drops his head, defeated. He can't risk fighting Patton in his current position, not with what's at stake. 

He has never felt more alone as he hears Patton's devious giggles from the side. 

Virgil knows he can't win, not by himself.


End file.
